Vehicles with autonomous or semi-autonomous features are becoming more prevalent. For example, many vehicles are capable of automatically braking in response to detecting a pedestrian or other object, steering a vehicle to stay within lane lines, adjusting a speed of a vehicle while in cruise control to not get too close to a vehicle in front, etc. Many of these autonomous or semi-autonomous features can be dangerous if used incorrectly. For example, a feature that allows a vehicle to be autonomously driven on a highway may be dangerous if used on a non-highway road. However, it can be difficult to determine if a driver of a vehicle is qualified to activate a particular autonomous or semi-autonomous feature.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for controlling access to vehicle features.